


a story in the fog on the windows that night

by sternenrotz



Series: queer horror verse side stories [3]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ?????????? why do i do this, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, a sad excuse for plot at least, mainly just the word though. very minimal daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenrotz/pseuds/sternenrotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Joe have sex for the first time, several times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story in the fog on the windows that night

**Author's Note:**

> titled after "Strange Love" by Halsey.
> 
> set in late 2005-early 2006 save for the parts that are set in 2011-ish. set in [queer horror verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/236157), but not part of the main plot string.
> 
> Joe is a trans boy, Rhys is a trans girl and her chosen name is Dilys, Josh currently identifies as a trans boy, Tom is the token cisgender friend, and Faris doesn't have any lines. usage of "bio male/female" terminology is due to "cis" not being widely used until several years later, and once again, expect the usual amount of ignorance from cis folks for Tom's point of view.

The first time Tom has sex with Joe, he doesn’t actually have sex with Joe, not in the sense of any body part going into any orifice, at least. But they certainly do get off while lying next to each other. The morning after, Faris describes the whole event as a fiveway, so Tom figures it counts.

After their very first rehearsal as a band, they all end up in Joe and Dilys’ bed, after they had some pints to celebrate. When they all start kissing each other, Tom looks over at Faris in disbelief, and he's relieved to find Faris is wearing the same expression of this-is-happening-way-too-quickly shock on his face, honestly.

“You're okay with this, right?” Dilys asks when she wraps her skinny arms around Tom's shoulders.

She smells like roses again, roses and the residue of beer and general pub smell. Maybe it's the intoxicating effects of that smell, but Tom decides he's more than okay with it.

“Yeah, I think.”

Then he grasps the back of her neck and tilting it so he can test if she tastes of booze and roses, too.

He ends up with Dilys' mouth around his cock soon enough after. Josh claimed Faris for himself as soon as the pants had come off, but Tom really isn't complaining. Dilys is good at sucking dick, the type who whispers “I want to suck you off,” when she's down to her bra and knickers and grinding into Tom's lap and onto his bare cock, makes it sound like she _really_ wants it. Who's Tom to say no to that. She still looks pretty when she sucks dick, too, her eyes flutter shut and her cheeks hollow out around the thickness of Tom's shaft, but when he ruffles her shiny bob, she pulls off and pushes his hand from her head.

“You mess my hair up and I'll stop, okay, shy boy?”

“O-okay,” Tom chokes out, as coherent as he possibly can considering he had his cock in Dilys' mouth until very recently.

“Hips still,” she insists, and she places one hand on the jut of Tom's hipbone.

Again, what's Tom to do other than nod and press his arse down into the sheets.

“That's a good boy.”

Dilys works her velvety mouth over his bellend once more, insides hot and sloppy. Tom has to shut his eyes or look away before he comes at the sight alone, and he opts for closing his eyes for now. His head rolls down into the pillow, the same motion he would rock his hips up if they weren't held in place, but it doesn’t exactly still the urge to thrust when Dilys takes him deeper.

“Fuck.”

She strokes her other hand from the base of his cock down to his balls, and Tom squirms in a way that's presumably really embarrassing.

“Look at Tom,” a voice says, Josh's voice. Joe and Faris laugh accordingly. “He looks like he's having an out of body experience.”

“Is that so, Tom?” Joe asks, only a few inches from Tom's face. “You having an out of body experience?”

Tom opens his eyes again and turns his head, and there he is. Joe's got his head turned at the same angle, his face about as pink as Tom's own feels it is. Even though he knows perfectly well he’s being mocked, Tom can’t find it within himself to be offended.

“I'm having a fucking sexorcism,” Tom says back.

Joe laughs at him, soft and weak. He’s one of those people who get absolutely _wrecked_ when they're getting it, pupils blown and eyes teary and hair sticking to his forehead. Tom finally glances down to the other side of the bed to see exactly what's gotten Joe into such a state.

“Your girlfriend's sucking my soul out through my dick.”

“Yeah, she does that.”

Joe giggles, not the girly type of giggle but a small, boyish one that matches his voice, although maybe he just gets giddy when he's getting shagged. Josh is between his legs, or rather, Josh’s one end is wedged between Joe’s thighs while the other end has Faris’ dick stuck in it, but Tom would rather not dwell on that too long. The very thought of Faris having sex with anyone makes him feel a bit strange.

Back to Joe, then. Joe still stares at Tom's face and the presumably-idiotic starstruck expression on it, but Tom doesn’t need to dwell on that, either.

“Hey, come here,” Joe finally says, and he plants one hand on Tom’s chest.

Joe has a beautiful mouth, plushy pink blow job lips that hang open just enough Tom can see a hint of a tongue stud. The type of obscene lips Tom wouldn’t mind around his cock if he wasn’t already having his soul sucked out by a different mouth.

So when Joe insists, “Come on,” Tom comes.

Not literally, of course, but he nudges to finally close the distance between their faces. Joe's mouth is unreasonably warm with the sweet-salty taste of slick and sweat caught inside it, and he yields easily when Tom licks in deeper.

A moan punches out from Tom's mouth when Dilys sucks straight on the sensitive spot under his cockhead. Tom could cry, and Joe laughs at him as if he wasn’t quietly squeaking into Tom’s mouth the whole time.

“You relaxed?” Joe asks, and he pets the back of Tom’s hair. “Enjoying yourself?”

Tom only nods. He admires the glaze over Joe’s eyes knowing fully well that his own facial expression is probably equally dazed, and he moves back in for more kisses.

“That’s good,” Joe breathes. He presses his plump mouth to Tom’s for just a short second, and he says, “You should touch me.”

Okay, actually… Well. Tom lays an arm across Joe’s belly where his body dips in that little bit and strokes along his ribs. Joe’s got a nice body, flat stomach and slim hips and small tits and the slightest bit of muscle definition in his arms. Not the type of body Tom normally likes on girls, but Joe’s very distinctly not a girl.

“Like this?” Tom asks.

Joe giggles and writhes about underneath his arm. “Sure. If you say so, shy boy.”

Before Tom can ask why they all keep calling him that, Joe pulls him back in. He kisses like he’s trying to breathe Tom in, or maybe like he's trying to suck his soul out from the other end, and Tom laughs to himself at the realisation. Despite the heat that slowly spreads from his belly into his nads, Tom really doesn't want to come yet if that means he can’t keep having Dilys’ mouth on his cock and Joe’s on his lips. Except…

Except then, Joe makes a disappointed noise. At the same time, Josh rises up from his Eiffel Tower position and says, “Hey. Guys, sorry, this isn't working out.”

He turns around and takes Faris' condom-covered cock in one hand, still coated in slick from where it was recently inside him. Tom didn't really need to see that.

Josh says, “I'm pretty sure you could kill someone with this thing.”

Tom really, really didn't need to hear that.

“Di? D'you want to swap?”

Dilys turns her head from where she stopped sucking Tom's dick in the tumult and says, “Yeah, sure.”

She laughs for whatever reason, whether it's the booze or some in-joke that Tom isn't picking up on. Either way, he hopes it's not directed at him.

They kiss, that is to say, Josh and Dilys do when they meet halfway as they're trying to swap positions, and it’s quick and easy, the type of kiss that seems like it’s been rehearsed to be perfect and yet completely natural.

Josh and Dilys kiss at the halfway point when they swap positions, and from how natural it looks when their lips slip past each other, they’ve obviously done that before. Tom’s head feels light and heavy with the blood not knowing where to rush.

“If we both can’t sit tomorrow then forming a band’s already worth it,” Josh says into Dilys’ ear, his hand clawed into the back of her bob and very clearly messing it up.

Dilys only laughs.

“Wanna let your boyfriend help you open up while you suck Faris?”

Tom doesn’t know for certain what Dilys says in response to that.

But next thing, Joe says, “Well, it’s been fun, I guess, but I’m going to go finger my girlfriend now,” and he kisses Tom one last time.

Tom’s still too dazed to properly respond, too. That, or he’s the only one in the room who can’t deal with the whole five-way-sex thing, but Tom prefers to pretend that everyone else is secretly just as neurotic about it as he is.

 _Then_ Josh says, “Hey.”

He straddles Tom’s thighs, and suddenly, Tom doesn’t worry about whether he’s neurotic anymore, because he knows he is.

“I didn’t think I’d ever have to coordinate an orgy in my life before tonight.”

Josh laughs, a pleasant, crinkly-eyed laugh and not the shrieky one Tom would have expected.

“I guess we have to pair up now, so… Do you want me to carry on with that blowjob you were getting?”

Tom’s a bit too mesmerised by Josh himself to respond at first, Josh’s thick thighs around his skinny ones and his blatant, blatant nakedness.

“Blowjob would be nice, yeah,” he somehow manages to breathe out. “Want to snog first?”

He figures he should his hands to use put to use, so Tom plants those onto Josh’s hips.

Josh’s the opposite of Joe, how he kisses with his vampire teeth in Tom’s lip, but also physically. He’s soft all over, heavy round tits and a little excess softness in his hips and thighs, but that just means Tom’s got more trouble deciding where to put his hands. Under his arms and between his legs grows thick black hair, and again, it’s not what Tom likes in girls, but Josh’s very much not a girl, either. He’s also probably the hottest person to have ever been on top of Tom.

Josh whispers, “Sweet,” and he places a bite on Tom’s neck. Then he adds, “I haven’t sucked this much bio guy dick in ages. Like, ever.”

Tom laughs to cover up the twitch that runs up his dick when Josh licks the tender skin where he had his teeth. He slots one hand into Josh’s mop of a hairstyle, not much he could possibly mess up there, and guides their lips back together.

Josh doesn’t let him catch a breath and immediately claws his own fingers into the back of Tom’s head in response. His little vampire teeth pull at Tom’s bottom lip, and then he finally presses his entire body up against Tom’s. Big tits crowded against his chest, Josh’s almost sat in Tom’s lap.

Tom doesn’t think about Joe anymore.

\--

The first time Tom and Joe _actually_ have sex is after Josh has sufficiently loosened Tom up.

Joe remembers that because Josh couldn’t stop bragging about it when he came over the next day.

“You should’ve seen the look on his face. Total ecstasy,” Josh said, and he laughed. “Kinda makes me wish now I’d taken a picture.” When Dilys asked him if it was worth it, he said, “Giving rimjobs is always worth it. But he licked me out for over half an hour after, so, you know.”

Naturally, Joe also remembers because Josh brought it up again the next two times they had sex, although he’d rather not think about those times. He did feel it was a _bit_ excessive.

As for Tom, Tom remembers that because it’s not every day he gets his arse eaten for the first time ever, especially not when he’s still sensitive from nutting inside Josh’s wet mouth. _Especially_ not when he just watched Josh wet his lips with spit and jizz and quip, “You know what, you really need to loosen up.” With the bedroom eyes and sultry voice and all. “Need to get your arse eaten.”

Before Tom had time to decide if he wanted to protest, Josh already tilted his hips up into position and used that same stupid sexy tone to say, “Maybe when we’re done with this, you can lick my pussy, too.”

To be honest, Tom remembers that part so well because he wanked off to the mental image several times since then.

Now, they’re in Dilys and Joe’s bed again, and Josh already claimed Faris for himself once more. He brought his strap this time to make Faris beg for his cock, and Dilys is very eager to watch. So Tom's left with Joe, and this time, Joe sits in his lap to snog him.

Tom’s already seen Joe cling onto Josh and Dilys and Faris, but he still doesn’t expect him to have a grip like he could choke Tom. As forward as he is, Joe still lets Tom eat his way into his mouth and hold the back of his neck, and he yields when Tom slips one hand down the back of his pants. Joe’s bum is firm, but Tom’s hand only gives a brief squeeze before it slides deeper between his legs.

“Gonna touch my pussy for me?”

Tom makes a vague humming noise in response when he touches Joe's slit. “You're really wet.”

The slick coats Tom’s fingers easily when he dips them in to make Joe purr, and when he slides his fingers further to the nub of Joe’s cock, Joe _mewls_.

“Kitten,” Tom says, the nickname he picked up from Dilys. It only seems fitting.

“You wanna do something about it?” Joe asks. “About how wet I am.”

“Mm.”

Tom pulls Joe in by his nape again to kiss him some more and distract him while he eases his hand back out of Joe’s briefs. He can’t help but squeeze Joe’s bum some more, though, because Joe’s got a _great_ bum, pert and round and just the right amount of firm in Tom’s hand.

“How ‘bout I get those pants off of you and fuck you?”

Actually, Tom first smacks Joe’s cheek with the flat of his palm, so gentle it barely makes a sound, and Joe hides his face in Tom’s neck in response. The noise he makes is halfway between a cackle and that weird mewling sound of arousal, and when Tom kisses his neck, it turns into a hum.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Kitten?” Tom asks, and he squeezes Joe’s bum where he just spanked it.

“Supposed to mean you should fuck me,” Joe quips, eyelashes fluttering, and he giggles.

Before Tom can process what’s happening, they’re being flipped over so Joe’s underneath him now. Joe takes control when he initiates the kiss again, and he guides Tom’s hand down to his waistband at the same time.

“Come on, shy boy.”

Their position makes it difficult, even when Tom moves off and Joe brings his knees up to his chest, but then the pants are off and Tom can lay his hand on top of Joe’s warm pussy.

“That’s it,” Joe breathes out when Tom rubs the heel of his hand over Joe’s cock. “You’ve got really nice hands.”

Tom laughs. He also wants to kiss Joe again, so he does, languid and slow and still over too soon. His cock strains untouched against his belly when he pulls back, and he realises he should probably get on with it.

“You want me to fuck your pussy or your ass?” Tom asks. He strokes along Joe’s slit as he talks, and the next second he realises that he should probably be more tactful. “That’s what you call it, right? Your pussy?”

Joe giggles. “Yeah. ‘s my pussy.”

He tips his head up for another kiss, and at the same time, one of his hands grasps Tom’s cock. Except his grip’s a bit too strong, but he only laughs when Tom groans into his mouth. Joe has calloused drummer hands, broader than Tom’s but with shorter fingers, and he rubs his thumb over Tom’s cockhead just right.

“You’ve got a really nice dick, too,” Joe finally says. “No wonder Josh keeps on talking about it.”

“Really?” Tom asks. Maybe he sounds a bit more eager about that than he means to. “He really does?”

“Yeah. ‘cause he’s a berk, and he loves to brag.” Joe squeezes the base of Tom’s dick and rubs his thumb along the fat vein on the underside, and he asks, “How about you fuck my ass so I’ve got something to brag about, too?”

Of course he laughs into both their mouths when he says it, but the blood still rushes straight to Tom’s cock and to the skin of his face.

“You’d like that?” Tom asks, and he realises how stupid that sounds the very next second, or at least it does with his delivery. “Really want my cock in your ass?”

Tom moves in for another round of snogging before Joe can point out the shake in his voice, but also because Joe’s mouth is inviting as ever and it’s fun. While he licks at Joe’s lips, Tom brings his hand around to Joe’s bum, to squeeze his cheek and pull him open a little bit.

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

“So bad,” Joe says back. He giggles, of _course_ , but he spreads his legs underneath Tom so widely it’s got to strain.

“Gonna beg for it later on?”

“Later on,” Joe says. “Daddy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“But it suits you _so_ well,” Joe insists.

Tom decides that maybe it’s time to shut him up again.

\--

Joe turns twenty years old on a Saturday, and Dilys brings it up to the rest of the band when they’re sitting in some pub.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t really gonna _celebrate_ this year, you know?”

“We don’t need to have a _celebration_ ,” Tom says back and stresses the word the same way that Joe did. “But you should do something, just maybe dinner, you know?”

“Like I’d ever cook the lot of you dinner. My girlfriend’s bad enough,” Joe says.

Dilys swats his arm in response, and the squeaks that come out are embarrassing even by his standards.

“Nobody said you’d have to cook it. Or pay for it,” Tom says and reaches for his pint. “But you’re turning twenty, that’s a milestone.”

“You deserve a nice dinner,” Josh says with a smirk that’s unmistakably lewd, but a the same time, Joe says, “You know I’m over a year older than you, right?”

After that, the conversation turns to a different topic because Faris decides to finally show up, so Joe doesn’t have any opportunity to investigate that offer of a _nice dinner_. But the thing is, he’s not thick. He may be a little ditzy, but even then, that doesn’t change the fact that he remembers Dilys’ account of the time Tom invited _her_ for dinner very well. Or Josh’s account, for that matter.

“You know, when bio boys say _dinner_ you usually assume they’re gonna get takeaway pasta and put it on the nice plates they have and lie and say they made it themselves, but he actually went all out. Like, candle on the table and proper folded napkins, and I got to watch him chop tomatoes and season the fish.”

At that point of Josh’s retelling, Dilys made a noise, half in disbelief and half in awe, and said, “ _Classy_.”

“That’s beyond fucking classy, that’s… ridiculous,” Josh said back, forehead wrinkled. “So when we’re done eating, he pulls out a spliff and lights it on his stupid candle, and this is the good stuff. Like, the really expensive stuff, so we smoke up, and then…”

Then, Joe cut him off. “You gonna get to the juicy part soon?”

“This _is_ the juicy part,” Josh said back, stretching the _s_ only so it comes out as a long buzz. “After he keeps blowing the smoke in my mouth and playing with my hair and stuff, we go back into the bedroom and he fucks me for like three hours. ‘cause there’s something ‘bout the weed that means he can go for ages, ‘cause he just won’t _come_ , for some reason.”

Dilys made that noise again and asked, “So did you… did you not get _sore_ , or?”

“Well, no. But we switched holes several times, so.”

Somewhere between the memory of that and the depressing hangover breakfast of scrambled eggs and half a sausage for each of them that Dilys serves up the next morning, Joe decides to get out his phone and text Tom.

_So was that birthday dinner offer last night serious or? cause Ill take it x_

Sure enough, Tom texts back less than ten minutes after, _Dinners very much on the table. My place or yours?_

\--

It’s Tom’s place, after all.

The smell of pasta with chicken wafts out from the kitchen when Tom opens the door for Joe, strong enough to make his mouth water in anticipation. Tom smells like food, too, just a bit over his cologne when he moves in for a hug and kiss.

“Happy birthday.”

“I said I don’t want to celebrate my birthday,” Joe insists instead of a proper _thank you_.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t your birthday today.”

Tom leans down again, and Joe hates the fact that he has to _lean_ in order for them to be face to face, but not as much as he hates how it makes his pussy twitch a bit.

“Food’s going to be done in a minute, so you can just… sit down already, if you like?”

“Yeah.”

Joe peels himself out of his coat and winklepickers when Tom goes off into the kitchen. His skin’s hotter than he would’ve expected it, his face and his arms and belly and his chest under all those layers, and he wants to blame the cold outside.

Apparently, Josh wasn’t exaggerating when he described the dinner. A thin white candle burns on the table, and there’s napkins folded into fans and a bottle of white wine complete with glasses, and a fucking _tablecloth_ that isn’t made out of paper. Joe feels a little dizzy at the same time that he wonders whether Josh exaggerated any other parts of his story.

“Your food smells really good.”

“Thanks.” Tom rummages about by the stove some more and says, “I hope it’s gonna taste just as good.”

Tom serves up spaghetti with creamy sauce and little pieces of roast chicken, and he pours the wine, and they eat. It really is as good as it smells.

When the food’s almost gone and they’re both on their second glass, Tom says, “So, since it’s still technically your birthday…”

The candle has shrunken down so far that the flame right in Joe’s line of sight when he directs a judgmental glance at Tom.

“You’re not going to make me blow out the candle.” He pushes the spaghetti left on his plate into a pile with his fork and says, “If you make me blow out the candle, I’m going to go home.”

“You’re not,” Tom says back.

He’s a confident drunk, when he’s not busy being neurotic because he’s never been up close with a boy with a pussy before. His eyes are fixed on Joe’s from across the table with a stupid air of dominance around him, and again, Joe hates that it turns him on. Tom’s a handsy drunk, too, or at least his hand slides across the table to close around Joe’s.

“You’re _not_ going home. And you’re not gonna blow out that candle.”

With his other hand, he reaches into his shirt pocket. Joe sees it coming, of course, so he fully expects Tom to pull out a black cigarette case.

“You want a smoke?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Joe giggles, just for a short second, and he can’t tell whether that’s the wine or something else.

Tom presents him with a neatly-packed spliff and lighter next, and he says, “Ladies first.”

“Berk,” Joe says almost automatically. Still, he takes the spliff from the box to set it between his lips.

“You know I didn’t mean it that way.”

Again, Josh wasn’t exaggerating. The weed _is_ the good kind, strong enough to clog Joe’s nostrils with its earthy-sweet smell before he even lights up. Joe takes a deep drag and lets his lungs fill with smoke as slowly as possible before he finally exhales, and then another one.

“Give that here, yeah?” Tom asks and reaches out with his slender, big hand, and Joe presses the spliff between his two fingers. “Puff twice and pass.”

Tom has lovely fingers, too. Technically speaking, Joe already knows that, and he also knows how good he is with those fingers. Still, he can’t help but stare when Tom brings his hand up to his mouth to inhale with his lovely pink lips, and Joe has to tear his eyes away and roll some more noodles onto his fork then.

“Here you go.”

Tom holds the spliff out for Joe to take again.

“Cheers.” Joe lets another cackle slip out before he takes the hit and exhales. This time, he notices Tom staring at him in a similar fashion to how he himself must’ve looked just before.

“What’re you looking at?” he asks, except he knows what Tom’s looking at.

When he does the second puff, Joe blows it back out carefully, mouth shaped into an O. the way Josh does it when he blows smoke rings. The wisps of smoke that come out definitely aren’t rings, but Tom watches him intently, and that’s exactly what Joe intended.

“Here you go,” he says when he passes the spliff back over.

Tom is _still_ staring. He inhales deeply, and then he blows a cloud up towards the ceiling. Between puffs, he says, “You’ve a really pretty mouth, you know?”

“Yeah,” Joe says back. “So I’ve been told.”

He laughs, and right then Tom blows another big whiff of smoke from his pretty pink mouth.

“So do you.”

For a little bit, they smoke in silence, only interrupted by the occasional giggle. Joe keeps his eyes fixed on the flickering candle flame, well aware Tom’s still watching him, but he doesn’t bother with trying to impress him now.

The spliff’s burned down to only a stub, maybe three or four hits left in it when Joe passes it over to Tom.

“Hey,” Tom says. “Come here.”

Joe inches his chair across the floor when Tom beckons him with that stupid come-hither gesture with his _stupid_ long fingers, until they’re close enough for their knees to touch.

“Am here.”

“Good.”

Tom plants his hand on Joe’s shoulder, slow and smooth and heavy. His fingers are long enough to slip into Joe’s shirt collar and pet the back of his neck.

“That’s good.” Tom brings the spliff up to his mouth. He leans forward until he can touch his forehead to Joe’s, and he doesn’t inhale just yet. Instead, he says, “Open your mouth, Kit.”

Joe knows what’s coming when Tom takes a drag, of course. He remembers that part well enough, the part about Tom’s body heat next to his and his hot breath. Still, a shiver races down his spine when Tom exhales into his mouth, and he presses his thighs tighter together. Like this, the flavour’s less intense, the smoke more gentle, and stil,l Joe almost chokes when he first attempts to swallow it.

“That’s it,” Tom whispers, only almost into his mouth.

Joe wants to gag on the head of his dick. Tom’s voice comes out heavy, like when he’s trying to be sexy, and Joe obediently holds the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds. When he exhales, he breaks the contact between their mouths for it, and he watches the smoke drift up to the ceiling.

“Did you like that?”

Joe turns his head back to look Tom straight in the face, his cheeks pink and eyes rimmed red, and he giggles. “Another,” he says. “I want another.”

So Tom gives him another. “You’re so pretty,” he says when they pull apart again.

Joe lets the smoke flow from his mouth. “What d’you mean by that?”

“You know,” Tom insists. His grip in Joe’s nape tightens and he leans forward close enough to knock their foreheads together. “You’re a pretty boy.”

Joe giggles, and he looks over at Tom’s hand with the stubbly little spliff in it. “Give me another hit.”

Tom brings the spliff up to his lips and takes a last deep, deep drag. After he grinds the spliff out in the ashtray on the table, he tips Joe’s head back that little bit and breathes into him.

Again, Joe chokes when he tries to inhale, but this time, it’s because Tom’s other hand slips between his thighs. He doesn’t stroke further upwards just yet, but the squeeze is enough to make his throat flutter

“That’s it,” Tom whispers once again when Joe catches his composure, and his hand strokes the back of Joe’s neck some more.

Joe has to agree that this is indeed _it_ , smoke hot in his lungs and head fuzzy, and Tom’s thumb insistent in his thigh a few inches below where his legs meet. He exhales, and he reaches out for Tom’s shoulder, his neck, anything.

“So. Now your weed’s all gone,” he says, just to say anything, and maybe to direct this whole situation to where he knows it’s eventually going.

“So it is.”

Tom’s skin is hot underneath his shirt where Joe laid his hand, as hot as Joe’s face feels, and his breath’s equally hot.

“Happy birthday, Kit.”

Joe wants to tell him to shut up, except then they’re kissing, so he lets his eyes flutter shut and focuses on breathing through his nose instead.

Tom’s a good kisser, the type that takes control with his fingers in Joe’s nape and on his thigh, but he’s still _gentle_ about it, no teeth or probing tongue the way Josh kisses. His warm hand goes from Joe’s neck up to his jaw, fingers splaying over his cheek, and Joe lets him.

When they pull apart, Tom says, “Now, about that celebration.”

“You’re lucky,” Joe starts, except then, a flash of giggles bursts out of him.

“What d’you mean?” Tom says back, a laugh caught inside the words, the type of laugh that makes it obvious he’s very definitely not laughing _along_ with Joe. His hand squeezes Joe’s thigh again.

“Lucky you’re so _pretty_ ,” Joe says back. That isn’t what he meant at first, but Tom _is_ , his eyes at least three different colours in the flickering light. “Lucky you’ve got such a pretty dick, too.”

That _is_ what he meant.

Tom laughs some more, of course, but now he gets up from his chair, and Joe rises along with him. They’re crowded too closely, so there’s no choice for Joe but to lean in and let Tom kiss him _again_ , properly this time, with both his arms clinging to Tom’s shoulders.

This time around, Tom’s hand makes its way between Joe’s legs again, squeezing where a dick should be and putting just a bit of friction onto his pussy.

“You don’t,” Tom starts when they pull apart for a second.

Joe knows what he’s gonna say, and also, that it’s going to take ages for him to actually get it out. “Don’t pack. Not if I know I’m gonna have sex.”

Tom laughs. “D’you want to move to my bedroom?”

“Yeah. Just a second.”

Joe connects their lips one last time and sneaks one hand downwards to feel whether Tom’s already hard. Well, he’s half-hard, at least.

“Okay.”

Tom starts untucking Joe’s shirt from his trousers as soon as they made it into the bedroom, just as soon as he’s attaching their lips back together. He works the buttons open with clumsy fingers, and Joe wraps his arms around Tom again and lets himself be kissed. He’s never been the type to rip someone’s clothes off and always the type to _have_ his clothes ripped off, and Tom strips the shirt off just as soon. Left with his arms and belly bare, Joe shivers.

“Can I…?” Tom starts the next time they pull apart.

His warm fingers splay out on Joe’s hips, the stretch of naked skin between where his binder ends and his belt starts.

“Yeah, of course.”

Tom very obviously hasn’t done this before, and Joe has to stand very still and keep his arms raised while he peels the garment off.

“Sorry ‘bout this.”

“It’s okay,” Joe whispers back.

Then the binder’s off, and he feels exposed, but not necessarily in a bad way. Nothing Tom hasn’t seen before, even if his nipples pebble up with more than just the bare air. He pulls Tom in for another kiss, and again, it’s slow, almost maddeningly languid. Tom’s big warm hands sneak up his back, and as much as Joe likes that, he also rings a hand around Tom’s arm and leads it towards his belt instead.

Tom gets the hint quickly this time around. Not only that, he’s smooth about it, too. One second, Joe’s enraptured by Tom’s tongue at his lips, and the next, he’s got Tom’s hand down his trousers. His fingers press up against his pussy through the fabric of his pants.

Joe squeaks into Tom’s mouth, and he’s sure if his face wasn’t already hot and pink the blood would rush right to his cheeks. Especially when Tom chuckles into the kiss.

 _Especially_ when Tom whispers, “Bed?”

Joe doesn’t have time to nod before Tom pushes him over backwards, and he stumbles right onto the mattress. Tom and Faris have a big bed, and Joe doesn’t have time to sprawl across it before Tom goes for his belt, and then, rucks his skinny trousers down over his hips. Like this, with Tom looming over him and peeling his jeans from his legs. Joe can’t help but let out a nervous giggle.

Tom just laughs at him some more. “Okay, Kit?”

“Okay,” Joe says back. No, he can’t keep the giggle from slipping out along with it.

Again, he’s cold in his bare skin, goose pimples raising up all over his legs, but Tom crawls up the mattress to kiss him again. Joe giggles some more at the stiff material of Tom’s shirt brushing up against his chest, but then they fit together and Tom moves in to kiss his neck. Joe’s getting very, very warm, very, very quickly.

Tom’s cock still sits hard and thick in his trousers, harder than it was before, and that little bit hotter than the rest of his body. Joe instinctively wraps his legs around Tom’s hips to grind his own cock against that heat even with the layers between them. His arms wrap around Tom, anything to absorb his body warmth, and his hands find Tom’s hair and the back of his neck.

“You’re so hot.”

“So’re you,” Tom says back and just barely pecks Joe’s lips.

“No, I meant literally.” Joe giggles again, and he really, really didn’t mean to.

“Still.”

Tom leans in for a real kiss, and again, he’s smooth, focussing Joe’s attention onto his mouth so his hands can sneak down and dip their thumbs into Joe’s waistband.

“Want me to get those pants off you so I can lick your pussy?”

\--

Maybe in retrospect that night’s not the best sex Joe _ever_ had, but that’s because of that night Dilys fit both her fists into him and had him somewhere between crying and coming for a whole hour. It’s not the best sex Tom ever had, either, but that’s entirely because of Josh.

So, several years later, when he stumbled up the stairs to his flat with a giggly, tipsy Joe under his arm, they’re kissing in the hallway and growing needy for it quicker and quicker.

Tom asks, “What d’you want to do tonight?”

Joe cackles low under his breath. “D’you remember that night you took my virginity?”

Tom remembers very well, of course.

“Let’s do that again.”

So once again, Tom ends up pressing Joe nearly-nude and desperate into his mattress, thumbs slotted in his waistband. Joe's fidgety when he's horny, especially when he's drunk, the type who squirms and writhes about in an attempt to get more contact on his skin. Tom shushes him with another kiss when Joe lets out a vaguely whiny moan and sucks on his already-swollen bottom lip.

Into Joe’s open mouth, he says, “So, this was the point when I took your pants off and licked you out, right?”

Joe giggles. Of course he does. “No, that… That came after.” He brings his hands around to Tom’s front so he can grope at the buttons of his shirt, and he says, “Didn’t want to be the only one who’s naked, remember?”

“Right,” Tom says, and he sits up so Joe can unbutton his shirt easily. “My mistake.” He casts his glance down to where Joe works his belt buckle open, and he follows the movement of the muscles in his chest. “I really did want to eat your pussy, though.”

“We’ll do that later,” Joe says back with that stupid drunken smile curving across his face. “Let me get your cock out first.”

So Tom gets his cock out, even if he stumbles when he climbs off the bed. Once Joe peeled his trousers and pants down as far as they’ll go, he gets the most satisfied look on his face.

“Nice,” Joe says. Typical.

Still, Tom feels it makes up almost falling off the bed. He’s half-hard already, even with the booze there’s pretty much no way he’s _not_. Joe wraps one hand around his dick and gets him fully hard, his face maybe half a foot from Tom’s cockhead while he thumbs over it.

“I love your cock so much.”

“‘f course you do,” Tom says back, still not sure how to react to comments like that.

Joe presses a sloppy kiss to Tom’s hip, then the stripe of hair that leads from his belly towards his cock. Before Tom can tell him to get on with it, he already lowers his mouth to Tom’s dick and licks a fat stripe across the tip.

“Kinda hard not to,” Joe drawls out. He breathes onto Tom’s cock, the sensitive head with the foreskin pulled back, but before he can go in for it, he moves off and says, “wait, wait, hang on a second.”

“What’s it?”

“Wanna be on my back.”

Joe’s a slutty drunk, in addition to being a giggly drunk, which Tom reckons is the best kind of drunk to be. He grabs for a pillow to put under his head as he sprawls out, legs spread widely when Tom straddles his face.

“That’s it.”

Again, Joe sticks his tongue out for a first lick and laps at Tom’s balls for a short second before he goes for the head. He swirls his tongue all around, hot and wet and messy, and of course, he _hums_ to show how much he likes sucking cock. Tom doesn’t do anything other than watch the pink of his cockhead between Joe’s plushy lips and the glide of his tongue. He doesn’t want to thrust and force it yet, so he just looks.

Joe’s pretty like this, dark eyes half lidded and blown dark, focussed intently on Tom’s cock in his mouth. He gets _pink_ when he’s even slightly excited, flush all over his face and neck and chest with even pinker swollen lips. Then, Joe flicks the metal of his tongue stud right over the sensitive bit under Tom’s cockhead and into his slit, and a big bead of precome slips out.

Tom squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “Fuck.”

He doesn’t need to look to know Joe’s glancing up at him, obviously pleased with himself while he keeps leaving kitten licks over the head.

“Get on with it, will you?” Tom’s only a little bit ashamed of how hasty those words come out.

Instead of a real reply, Joe lets out a self-satisfied hum, but he does. Get on with it, that is. He tightens his grip on the base of Tom’s cock and slides it deeper into his mouth.

“Just like that.”

 _Like that_ is steady tonguing and gentle suction, and then Joe drops the hand that was holding Tom’s hip in place. Tom takes that as the sign for him to go ahead and rock his hips forward.

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” he says, and he pets over Joe’s hollowed cheek.

He doesn’t wait for the inevitable noise of agreement before he starts thrusting, slow and shallow, and Joe takes it easily. His eyes flutter all the way shut, hand stroking the part of Tom’s dick his mouth won’t reach, and he moans into it. When Tom feels that rather than hears it, his hips snap forward of their own volition, but Joe doesn’t seem to mind.

“This okay?”

Instead of a real reply, Tom gets a muffled groan. Joe’s obviously not going to let go of Tom’s cock again unless he’s having it forcibly pulled out from his mouth, so Tom’s going to take that as a yes.

“You’re so hot.”

Well, Joe _is_ , with his puffy red blowjob lips, but he also gets off on being told that he is. Tom gets another low moan vibrating against his cock for it. He’s still gentle about it when he slots a hand into Joe’s hair to fuck the plushy heat of his mouth deeper, and when he wipes a stray string of saliva running down Joe’s cheek. The moans don’t let up, either, ringing right against the sensitive head of Tom's cock.

When he’s some level of intoxicated, Joe stops trying to hold back how vocal he is. Another moan comes out when he pops Tom’s cock out of his mouth, so he can focus his attention onto the head some more. Right then, Tom realises something.

“Hey? Kit? You touching yourself behind my back?”

He laces his fingers on top of Joe’s to pull his cock all the way from his face.

“You are, aren’t you?” Tom asks. Really, he perfectly knows Joe is, but he still expects an answer.

“Maybe I am,” Joe says back, voice rough from being fucked.

“Well,” Tom says, and he gentles his thumb over Joe’s cheek again. “You should stop doing it.”

He pulls back and moves to sit by the head of the bed, and he beckons Joe to come over. Joe does, as dejected as his face is.

“Over here.”

Again, he really doesn’t need to say it when Joe kneels by his side and bends over his cock again. Like this, Tom can slip his hand down the back of Joe’s briefs easily. He slides two fingers along the slit where Joe’s already wet and open before rubbing his fingertips over Joe’s cock.

“‘cause you know I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch your pussy.”

\--

Joe’s on his knees for Tom’s cock, still, and Tom’s fingers play with his slit enough to keep him needy without letting him get satisfaction. Joe likes sucking cock, the heavy weight on his tongue and the salty-bitter taste of precome on skin. Not that he gets to do it a whole lot, but he still likes to think he’s pretty good at it. Right now, Tom is slumped against the headrest, breathing constrained and leaking all over his tongue, so he’ll take that as a confirmation that he _is_ good at it.

“You should slow down,” Tom finally says, after he’s been quiet without praising Joe for _far_ too long. “Gonna make me come otherwise.”

Joe pops his cockhead from his mouth to give Tom his best bedroom eyes and smirk. “But don’t you want me to make you come, Daddy?”

Tom’s facial expression jumps to a strange mixture of repulsed and aroused, but the way his cock twitches is much less ambiguous. “I said not to call me that,” he says back. “I don’t like it.”

“But your dick likes it.”

Judged by the fat bead of precome that welled out from the tip at the word, Tom’s cock does, indeed, like it. Joe thumbs over the sensitive slit to spread the fluid around.

“And I like sucking your dick, Daddy.”

Before Tom can protest, Joe gets his mouth around Tom’s cock again.

He relishes the long, low breath Tom lets out when he works his tongue over the head, his fingers that press harder against his slit for a split second. Contrary to him, Tom’s not vocal at all, so this is about as much praise Joe’s likely to get at once. His hand on the base of Tom’s cock drops down a little further to gently squeeze his balls, and Tom chokes out another heavy breath.

“Fuck, come on,” he breathes. “Gonna come all over your tongue.”

Sure, a part of Joe knows how much fun it’d be if he pulled off and riled Tom up by going, _But I thought you didn’t want me to make you come yet_. Unfortunately, the rest of him likes the praise and satisfaction he’ll get if he finishes Tom off in his mouth too much. He focusses on the sensitive bit under the head again, leaves little kitten licks and flicks of his tongue ring over it, and he doesn’t get a warning other than Tom’s fingers pressing down on his pussy.

“Fuck,” Tom breathes out once again.

That’s maybe the one thing Joe _doesn’t_ like about blow jobs, or at least, he has to try not to choke when the first spurt of come hits the back of his mouth. Still, he doesn’t pull off and doesn’t stop sucking Tom until it’s over.

“Come here, Kitten.”

Technically speaking, Joe’s already _here_. Still, he rises up on his knees to be face to face with Tom, and he swallows down the mess in his mouth so they can kiss. Weirdly, it’s that tenderness in the kiss that makes Joe really feel the strain sucking cock put on his jaw.

Tom pulls back and whispers, “You’re so good, Kit. Made me come so hard and I didn’t even get to fuck you yet.”

Joe lets a giggle slip out, and he’s not sure whether that’s the booze or the anticipation or Tom’s hand squeezing his bum, or some combination of those.

“You can fuck me later on, you know. When your dick gets hard again.”

He squeezes Tom’s soft cock to prove a point and gets a noise between a laugh and a gasp for it.

“How about I lick your pussy now?”

Joe makes a noise of approval, and next thing, Tom manhandled them both into position so he’s pressed into the mattress once again. He’s not sure how it’s happened, but he really doesn’t mind at all, especially not when Tom eases his briefs down. Joe raises his hips when Tom beckons him to, and he draws his legs up so Tom can get him properly naked.

Again, he’s cold against the bare air for a second, stark where he’s already drippy wet. Joe shudders at the sensation for a second, but then Tom’s hand lays itself on top of his slit.

“Okay?”

“What?”

“You were making… your face. You had a really weird look on your face, are you okay?”

Joe makes a noise that’s half a giggle and half a _really_ embarrassing snort. “No, no. I’m okay, just. I was cold.”

“Okay.”

Tom leans in for another kiss at the same time that his fingers slip between Joe’s lips. Which Joe is pretty grateful for, considering the squeak he lets out is embarrassing, too.

“Weird that you’re feeling cold when you’ve got such a hot pussy,” Tom mumbles when they pull apart, and….

Really, Joe is glad that Tom’s kind of thick and bad at dirty talk, because just like that, he feels so much more comfortable doing this.

“Yeah, it’s,” he says. “‘s the contrast I think. Of temperature.”

Tom laughs at him. “But it’s true. You’ve a nice pussy.”

“No one’s ever told me that before.” Well, they haven’t. “Thank you.”

Instead of saying anything else that might sound stupid, Tom nuzzles Joe’s neck and hums. “You’re really. Really _smooth_ ,” Tom says next. “Shaved this morning?”

“Just before I left the house,” Joe says back.

This is stupid and it’s taking too long. But he’s not going to _not_ go along with it, not as long as Tom keeps playing his slit and sporadically kissing his neck, although he does wish Tom would go ahead and lick him out already.

Tom chuckles, his breath ticklish on Joe’s neck. “That’s a good boy.”

Joe likes that. Being a good boy.

“Anyone ever fucked your pussy before?”

 _That’s_ what really gets Joe’s attention. His cock twitches a little bit, maybe, where Tom’s still not focussing his attention onto it.

“Not really.”

“What d’you mean, not really?”

“Not ever.” Joe’s face gets hot, the same hot that his slit feels. “Never had more than a finger in there.” Because he already knows what Tom’s thinking about, he adds, “It’s not, you know, ‘cause I think it’s _gross_ , I’m just. I’m really really tight, so…” He laughs.

Tom makes some vibrating noise of approval against Joe’s throat. “D’you think it helps? The weed?”

“Help with what?”

“Like. Getting you all loosened up.”

“Maybe.” Joe spreads his legs apart wider, as wide as they’ll go. “You can always try, see if it helps.”

\--

Several years later, Tom shuffles down the mattress and plants his hands on Joe’s inner thighs to pull him open. He’s pink down there, all around his pussy, the same flush he’s got on his face. Tom licks his lips both out of habit and because he knows Joe’s watching him.

“Hope you know it’s going to take me a little longer to get hard this time ‘round since I’m not eighteen anymore,” he quips.

Joe giggles.

In all fairness, it doesn’t actually take him _that_ long until his dick starts to fatten up against his thigh again.

Maybe it's the feel of Joe's cunt underneath his tongue, the smell and taste and slickness and the give it's got to it, completely open for Tom's cock. Or maybe it's simply how responsive Joe is, even when he’s still making a poor attempt at biting his noises back. He gasps out tiny, soft noises barely between breaths and moans, the occasional whimper, and when Tom slips his first finger into his front hole, he gets that stupid _mewl_ again.

Again, he lifts his head from Joe’s cock and laughs at him, at his flushed face and his hand making a half-arsed attempt to clamp over his mouth.

Tom says, “Still a kitten after all.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Joe insists and obviously doesn’t mean it, and he adds, “Maybe.”

When Tom brought Joe to a shuddering, squirmy orgasm around his fingers, his cock finally twitches. He continues lapping up the fluid coating his fingers and listening to Joe’s erratic gasps.

“It hurts,” Joe says, after a few split seconds. “Daddy, it hurts.”

Tom’s first response is simply, “Are you still insisting on calling me that?”

Of course, even when Joe’s sore and covering his embarrassing post-sex face with both hands, he still _has_ to take the time to rile Tom up. Joe giggles behind his palms, soft and weirdly hurt.

“Okay? Do you want me to stop?”

This is all going so much like their first time that Tom would honestly think Joe’s faking it. He would, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s a terrible actor, and Tom gets him wrecked like this with just his mouth and fingers all the time.

“‘cause you know, I already came, so…”

“No, don’t stop, just.”

Joe brings his hand down to swat Tom away from where he’s still got two fingers tucked into him.

“Just stop touching me for a minute.”

“Okay.”

Tom sits back on his heels and takes the time to stroke his cock. With Joe spread out lewd in front of him, a part of him has the urge to go ahead and fuck him already, but then, he knows they both want to drag that part out for a little longer. At least for nostalgia’s sake. So, he just keeps staring in a way that’s probably weird, at his pointy hip bones and how the muscles in his chest heave with his breath. Joe picked up a tan at some point, and the soft brown makes for a nice contrast to his pink pussy and the newer scar a few inches above it. Tom knows he’s watching, too, bleary eyes fixed onto the hand Tom’s got on his cock.

“God,” Joe says when it’s been too long for them to just watch each other. “You know, you’ve really got a nice dick.”

Tom laughs. “I’ve been told.”

“Yeah, I’ve been saying.” Joe laughs, too, but that doesn’t cover up the fact that his eyes are still _obviously_ focussed on Tom’s cock.

“So, are we… are we gonna skip to the part where you put that in me? ‘cause I think I can handle it now.”

Again, Tom laughs. At least he’s not the only one between them who’s eager to get to that bit. “Well, you know… Technically we did sixty-nine. so I could take some more time with getting you open.”

“Right,” Joe says back.

If he’s trying to hide a trace of disappointment, he’s doing a bad job. Tom has to lean up and kiss it off his face.

“We don’t have to stick to how it went that time, you know? If you’re so needy for my cock…”

Joe cuts him off. “No, we can. You can lick my pussy some more. I just really want some cock somewhere in me.”

He laughs at his own words, and Tom laughs along. Of course.

“How about you come sit on my face?”

\--

Several years in the past, Joe’s doing exactly that, or at least he tries to keep himself steady straddling Tom’s head. His legs shake and the muscles at the bottom of his stomach flutter past the point of shame, and also past paying attention to Tom’s dick in his mouth. He tingles and twitches down onto Tom’s fingers, but the drool gushes from his mouth, so maybe he should be ashamed of that.

Tom keeps crooking his fingers onto that spot that makes Joe itch under his skin, and his mouth laps at the underside of Joe’s little cockhead when he’s not sucking on it. Joe’s not sure if he’s about to come or currently coming, and he already lost count of the amount of orgasms, too. Tom’s got a good mouth, or more likely, Joe’s just easy to get off, and still, this is _different_. His cock and his whole slit feel heavy and ripe and _too_ sensitive, perhaps the change in the gravity when he’s on his knees, but that doesn’t really matter, does it?

Well, it most certainly doesn’t matter when Joe’s muscles spasm and he almost chokes on Tom’s cock. He pulls off to cough and exhales what’s definitely an embarrassing whine, and he _obviously_ comes at that point, a slow, pulsing orgasm.

When it’s over, Joe doesn’t stop whining for a few more seconds. Again, a hurt spreads in his cunt, but this time, it feels less like _too much_ and more like _not enough_.

“Daddy?” Joe asks, his voice still so rough from sucking cock it sounds foreign.

“Yeah? You still okay?”

Tom withdraws his fingers, slow and careful. Joe can’t help but note that he’s not protesting the whole _Daddy_ thing any more.

“Very okay.”

He carefully rolls off of Tom so he doesn’t have to rest his weight on his knees any more. With his legs spread enough to open his pussy wide, he sprawls onto the mattress.

“I think,” he starts, “Just saying, I think I’m ready for your cock now.”

Maybe he brings his fingers down to spread his lips apart, too, because Tom’s got a perfect view like this and he’s _obviously_ staring again. The air on his insides is an odd but welcome sensation, even if it doesn’t satisfy his need for Tom’s dick inside.

“Okay,” Tom says back.

His face is very, _very_ pink and smeared with slick when he sits up. Joe absently wonders when he got that shade of pink, the same shade of pink as his cock, which is much more interesting than Tom’s face, obviously.

“I‘m assuming you don’t want it bareback.”

“Yeah,” Joe says. When he realises that maybe it’s not completely clear whether that meant _yeah, bareback_ or _yeah, don’t want it bareback_ , he adds, “No.” And then, “Yeah, don’t. Don’t do bareback.”

Tom laughs and fishes a tinfoil-wrapped condom from the bedside drawers, and he knees his way over between Joe’s legs.

“D’you want it like this? Missionary?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Now that it’s only a few inches away from Joe’s pussy and Tom fumbles with ripping the wrapper open, his cock seems much bigger of all sudden, bigger than it was in his mouth or his arse. Maybe Joe’s insides churn a bit at the thought of how big it’s going to feel inside him.

“Your dick’s pretty big, you know.”

“Yeah, you said something like that before.”

Tom managed with the condom, so when he leans down for a kiss and his cock bumps up against Joe’s, it feels foreign with the latex covering it.

“But I’ve managed to fit it into everyone I’ve shagged so far, if you’re worried about that.”

Joe laughs. Really, he’d be much more nervous about this if Tom _wasn’t_ an idiot.

“Ready?”

“I guess,” Joe says again.

“If… If I hurt you, you have to say, okay?”

“Okay.”

Even with the part of him that’s scared Tom’s cock might not physically fit inside, his pussy feels so ready and wet with slick and his own come, Joe’s not sure it could possibly hurt him.

“Come kiss me. Properly.”

Properly means up-close and personal with his arms around Tom’s neck while Tom’s hands grip his arse to adjust their position on the bedspread. The residual ache in Joe’s jaw from sucking cock means it’s not so much _kissing_ as it’s Tom licking into his slack mouth, but it’s good enough to distract Joe from Tom’s cockhead snubbing up against his opening.

“Ready,” Tom says once again. He’s obviously not expecting an answer this time around.

Then, the head slips inside to open him up, wider than Tom’s two fingers. Joe was wrong. Even with the arousal built up in his lower belly, it _still_ hurts, a strange, subdued burn centred around his cunt. When his face contorts, his hands reflexively fly up to cover it, but a mewl still slips out. He recognises that burn from getting fucked in the arse, a delicious ache, so maybe the pain will fade against the pleasure here, too.

Joe whimpers out, “Don’t stop.”

“Was that _stop_ or _don’t stop_?”

“Keep going. Slowly.”

“Okay.” Tom exhales, the heavy exhale he gets when he’s close. “Can you… Can you touch yourself for me? Makes it easier.”

Joe still keeps his left hand clamped over his mouth when the right one drops down to his cock. He’s still wet enough that it feels smooth and foreign when he rubs the little nub between his two fingers, enough that Tom can slowly ease himself in deeper. This is where it’s very much _not_ like anal, where once the head’s past the muscles at the entrance the rest goes in easily, because it doesn’t. Obviously.

Tom’s cock pushes into him bit by bit, and now that Joe’s wanking himself off, his insides flutter like they’re trying to force it back out with each pulse. Still, it feels like it works, and Tom eases that hand off his mouth for another kiss to distract him.

“You’re so tight,” Tom whispers to him when they break apart.

Joe can feel his hips resting against the back of his thighs.

“Of course I am,” Joe says back. Even though he _knew_ it wouldn’t come out as deadpan as it sounded in his head, he’s surprised bythe falter in his voice. “I’m literally a virgin, I mean.”

“You’re a really huge slag considering you’re a virgin.”

“Yeah.”

Joe’s voice is embarrassingly girlish, distorted by the ache. Maybe he should stop talking at all. The burn lines his entire cunt now, even with the little shocks of pleasure from his fingers.

“Tom? Am I bleeding?”

“What?”

“Can you just check if I’m bleeding down there?”

Tom lets out a breath through his nose that suspiciously sounds like it could have been a laugh. He does pull back a little ways, enough that he can bow his head to check. His dick pulls out a little ways, too, and that sensation’s almost a relief, but only almost. Joe craves the burn inside as soon as he doesn’t have to feel it anymore, and he makes the tiniest noise of disappointment.

“Doesn’t look to me like you’re bleeding. You’re okay.”

“Okay,” Joe echoes.

He pulls Tom in for another kiss.

“You tell me when I can start properly thrusting, okay?”

Tom’s cock slips all the way back in, balls-deep, and Joe relishes the twinge of being filled up.

“I think you can,” he says back. “Slowly.”

Tom makes a small noise of agreement. His hands go back to Joe’s arse and tilt his hips up higher, so Joe doesn’t have a _choice_ but to hold on tighter to Tom’s shoulders, or to cross his legs behind his back, for that matter. The angle’s different now, stretching him in a way that doesn’t exactly burn but still aches. Tom leans in for a kiss in time to muffle the squeak that slips out from Joe’s mouth.

“Okay,” Tom says again, to no one in particular. “Keep touching yourself, yeah?”

Tom wouldn’t have _had_ to say it, but still, Joe giggles.

His voice is more breath than actual words when he whispers, “Yes, Daddy.”

He doesn’t miss the way Tom _tries_ to make it look like he disapproves, even when his fingers move on his cock again. The added stimulation eases the pain, and then it sparks, and a shudder of pleasure runs through his cunt and up his spine. Joe moans into Tom’s mouth.

Apparently, that’s Tom’s cue to actually start fucking him. He rolls his hips slowly at first, and it doesn’t hurt so much now as it feels foreign to have the thick weight of Tom’s move out and back in, but not necessarily a bad kind of foreign.

“This okay?”

“Very okay,” Joe says back.

Now that the ache is gone, it really is just _okay_ , no shuddering pleasure to replace it like that of getting it up the arse or even Tom’s fingers earlier. A sharp breath finally punches out from him when Tom thrusts that slight bit harder, and the head of his cock grazes exactly that sensitive spot Joe was missing.

“Can you?”

“What?”

“Again, the angle like that?”

Tom makes a noise somewhere between a harsh breath and a laugh. He buries his head in the curve of Joe’s neck and digs his fingers deeper into the flesh of his arse, and he does it again. Joe mewls when Tom’s cock really rubs into his g-spot, fingernails trying to find hold on his shoulder. He feels the vibration tickle his throat when Tom laughs _again_.

\--

“Come on, come, I’m gonna, keep going,” Joe urges, and he spits out a harsh, “ _Fuck_.”

Then he gives up on talking for good, and the only thing that comes out is that _mewl_ , still as pitchy and needy as ever. His pussy clenches down on Tom’s cock to force it out, or maybe draw it in deeper. Either way, Tom fucks him through it. Joe’s gone far enough that he doesn’t even try to contain his noises, a pornographic, wet orgasm, and Tom has to dig his teeth deep into his lip to stave off the arousal in his stomach. Until it’s over and Joe has gone quiet and shivery.

“You still good?”

“‘f course,” Joe says back. His voice is trembly and boyish, fingers shaking where he’s still _trying_ to hold on to Tom’s shoulder. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“Okay.”

Tom’s still got a slow, steady echo of his previous rhythm in his hips, careful to not hurt Joe while he’s coming down. He leans down for a kiss and licks into Joe’s mouth with gentle precision as he grips his hips tighter once again. The skin’s tender there, like it’s going to ripen into a bruise, and Joe whines.

“Wait,” he whispers when they pull apart. “Can we switch? Can I go on top?”

“You want to ride me,” Tom says back. Of _course_.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Tom rolls off smoothly and positions himself with his head against the pillow, and he tugs on his cock a few times. He watches Joe sit up, slow and careful as he moves to straddle Tom.

“You’re so hot,” Tom breathes out.

Joe is, especially when he takes hold of Tom’s cock and grinds it against his slit, not putting it in just yet. He’s shaved smooth still, save for the trail of hair that leads down his belly to point towards his pussy, only a bit of definition in his arms and torso like a twink porn actor, but it suits how he fucks just fine. Of course, he’s vain, too, so he loves to hear it.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Joe says back.

Tom’s pretty sure his face still flushes the tiniest bit darker at the words.

“I wanna watch you ride my cock.”

Again, he only says it because Joe loves to hear it, and because riding dick is the best way for him to show off, and that’s why Joe loves to do it, too. Still, Tom relishes the view when Joe sinks down onto his cock in an easy glide. He draws it out as much as he can, rolls his hips and takes it in slowly, and his breath falters when he’s properly seated.

Joe exhales, “ _Fuck_.”

Tom laughs at him, even when Joe starts moving and almost knocks the breath straight from his throat.

\--

In the end, Joe ends up on his back again, after Tom leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Hey, Kit? Think you can turn back around for me? I wanna finish on your face.”

At this point, Joe lost track of time, and _completely_ lost track of how much he came or when the last time he did was. Easy boy. He wouldn’t complain, normally, but now he won’t ever be able to confront Josh about whether any part of his story was exaggerated. All he’s aware of is that he’s _sore_ , a swelling of the flesh that teeters between pleasurably painful and regular painful. Still, he obeys and rolls onto his back, so at least he won’t have to hold himself up on his knees anymore.

“That’s a boy.”

Tom shoves his cock back into Joe in one smooth thrust, his pussy so wet he’s sure it drips down onto the sheets. Still, Joe’s first response is a whine that almost sounds like a sob. At least there’s no moisture on his face when he wipes his eyes, so he’s probably not crying. Still, Tom gives him a concerned look, but he doesn’t stop thrusting over it.

“It hurts, Daddy,” Joe gets out, or at least he hopes that’s what it sounds like. “Don’t stop.”

When Tom leans down for a kiss, it’s messy. Joe’s mouth hangs simply too slack for it _not_ to be, and a string of saliva runs from either of the corners of his lips.

“Okay, Kit, okay?” Tom asks.

It’s very obviously not, but Joe doesn’t feel like he was meant to respond either way.

“D’you think you can come one last time? For me?”

Of course, Joe’s pretty sure he can’t. Only, the irrational part that’s enthralled with Tom’s hands and mouth and cock, that wants to be a good boy for _daddy_ , that part of him really wants to try.

Joe hums out a vaguely affirming noise and brings his hand down to his cock again, even more sore and swollen and wet. Still, a shiver of raw, heavy pleasure runs through his pussy when he rubs it.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?” Tom asks without even faltering.

Maybe that’s the reason Joe clenches up tighter around his cock. “Nothing.”

Joe slings his free arm around Tom’s shoulders again and draws him in for a kiss that’s not really a kiss but mainly just him biting down on Tom’s pink bottom lip. His legs come up around Tom’s waist again, too, shaky as they are, crossed ankles pushed against his arse to keep him close. Tom really pounds him now, so his cock nails into that good spot on every thrust, and Joe’s clumsy fingers can barely keep up on his own cock. Still, a shiver creeps up his chest soon enough with the orgasm brewing in his belly.

“I’m gonna,” he starts to let Tom know he’s being good.

Then he comes, eyes squeezed shut and bones shaking, and his insides red-hot with pain and pleasure and _too much_. Still, he rolls his hips, even when Tom doesn’t fuck him through it this time around. His eyes water when it’s over, and one last time, he whimpers.

“Daddy.”

Joe doesn’t have time to feel empty when Tom pulls out. Next thing, he tears the condom off and makes his way up the bed to snub the bare pink head of his cock against Joe’s lips, and Joe opens up, of course. He gets that validation he did good when Tom lets out a harsh gasp through his teeth and comes, quiet with one hand in Joe’s hair. The second time, Joe doesn’t choke or cough, even if the taste still makes his insides turn. He only turns his eyes up to meet Tom’s and swallows.

Tom pets his head where his fringe is messy and matted with sweat. “That’s a good boy.”

Joe rolls onto his side before Tom even pulls all the way back. Now that he’s no longer got the adrenaline and Tom’s body against his own heating him up, his skin breaks out in goosebumps again. He’s pretty sure the pillow’s soaked in sweat and he’s lying in the wet spot, but he doesn’t care.

Of course, Tom still watches over him from where he’s kneeling on the bed. His cock slowly softens, and he seems almost expectant, like he’s waiting for Joe to say something.

“So,” Joe asks, “Was it good for you?”

Tom laughs at him again. Joe hates him for it, for being far less sweaty and a mess when they just fucked for god-knows-how-long, and for _laughing_ at him in this state. Actually, Joe can see the alarm clock from his position, and he’s pretty sure the last time he looked at it was two hours ago.

Tom asks back, “Was it good for _you_?”

Joe makes an affirming noise half into his sweaty pillow. He says, “Just so you know, I’m not going to move again until tomorrow.”

\--

In the end, Tom brings Joe a bottle of water and a cup of tea and some leftover pasta, and a towel to put onto the stain of slick and sweat underneath him, too. After all that and after he washes the sweat off in the shower, Tom crawls into bed and pulls the duvet over them both.

The sheets absolutely reek of sex, and he’s sure it’ll only be worse tomorrow, but still, Tom doesn’t at all mind when Joe tucks his head under his chin and curl into his side.

“You sure you don’t want to go back home tonight?”

Joe makes a muffled kitten-boy noise. “Already told you. I’m not getting up again until tomorrow.”

“Your girlfriend’s probably waiting.”

Tom means that exactly how he says it. Well, she probably is. Not that he minds having a needy boy who loves sucking cock and morning sex sleeping in his bed.

“Naw, she’s… she invited Josh and Faris over for tonight, remember. I don’t think they’re waiting on anything.”

Right. “You think they’re having as much fun as you did tonight?”

“Probably,” Joe says back. “Probably more. More the merrier.”

He laughs weakly, and Tom laughs along with him. When they kiss, Joe’s mouth still tastes dry, still exhausted from the sex.

“D’you want to do this again tomorrow morning?”

“Maybe. If I can walk again by then.”

Joe presses himself properly against Tom’s side and wraps an arm and a leg around him.

“Or I can just wake you up by sucking you off.”

“Maybe.”

Tom presses a kiss into his hair and stretches to switch off the bedside lamp.


End file.
